Three Years
by Synn Black
Summary: A lot can happen in three years. Naruto and Kiba are moving in together to start university... three years later brings Naruto to face one of the biggest decision of his life. How did it get to be this way? Could this have been avoided? Does he want this to be avoided? FutureYaoi! SasuNaruSasu. And many other pairings. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Moving In**

 **This is a re-upload of an old story that I decided to give a face lift.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. This has not been beta'd.**

 **Also rating is for later chapters ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. If I owned them I don't think it could be shown on the telly. :P**

A lot could happen in three years time. A person's life could be completely flipped from where they were to a completely different place. There was no controlling what happened either. In three years, a life could be turned upside down leaving a person feeling horrible about themselves or right side up leaving the person exactly where they wanted to be. Three years could also changed the person with: the growth of love and loss, wealth and poverty, sickness and health. It was an untimely vortex of the unknown that scared most into wondering just what it would be like, but they would never know until the time came. Maybe it was a good thing that they never know what was coming since they may not like the results.

Naruto stood at the end of the hallway staring at the door in front of him. Was this what he wanted for himself? How could things have changed so much within three years, that he never even got a chance to brace himself for what was going on? So many things had happened recently that Naruto could barely think straight, as he tried to recall exactly how things had gotten to this point. There was an unexpected marriage, a painful falling out, a child, and this exact moment. This moment was occurring because of all the events that had happened during the past three years. They had lead Naruto to one of the biggest decision of his life. Could he really go through with what he was about to do? Was it time to take that next step?

 **-Three Years Ago-**

"I can't believe we're finally getting our own place! Our own man cave!"

"Will you shut up Naruto! My head is killing me."

"Oh stop being a baby and help me move the couch."

 _After years of saving, Naruto had finally saved up enough money so that he could finally move out of his dad's place. It wasn't that he didn't love his father's with all his heart, but he needed his own space. Iruka Umino was the type of father to constantly hover over Naruto's every move, so having his own space within the man's house was near impossible. Naruto never once complained about it, since Iruka had saved him from the failing government system. Iruka had been a close family friend of Minato and Kushina's. Unfortunately he was away when the accident happened and upon returning to Konoha, he learnt of their death and that Naruto had been placed in the local orphanage. He had fostered Naruto for two months before deciding he wanted to adopt the boy. One night he took Naruto for ramen, and asked Naruto if he would like to officially become his son. That night still marked the best night of Naruto's life. He finally had a family. Their family grew further when Naruto was 16 and Iruka started dating his English teacher, Kakashi Hatake. The man quickly took on a fatherly role with Naruto, which was why Naruto now regarded Kakashi as his father._

 _With Iruka and Kakashi's relationship getting more serious, Naruto felt like he was always in the way. Iruka tended to put Naruto first, which on occasion had caused some fights, at least Naruto thought it did. He knew it was due time that he got out of their hair and let them grow as a couple. He wanted them to have the quiet time they rightfully deserved. This would also protect Naruto from ever walking in on them again; well that was what he hoped anyways. The number of times he had walked in on them was too high for him to want to remember._

 _Not only was Naruto getting a place of his own, but, it just happened, that his best friend was looking for his own place as well. Kiba Inuzuka had been Naruto's best friend since he was 12, luckily he was kept in the same school district between foster homes. Upon hearing that Naruto was moving out, Kiba had immediately suggested that they move in together, and Naruto was not going to turn down that offer. The idea of living with his best friend seemed to be the best thing in the world. The night before the move, Kiba had insisted on a celebration to their new found independence. Neither boy tended to keep celebrations small and soon the Umino residence was filled with all their close friends and some random strangers. By this time most people were too far gone to worry about the strangers. Instead they were too busy partying . . . for a forgotten reason._

This morning, Kiba was ready to kill Naruto. There must have been some secret to why the blonde never seemed to get hungover. The morning after, Naruto was always back to his same boisterous self while Kiba was slowly plotting to killing everything that made a noise. Kiba's list was pretty long this morning.

"Where do you guys want this chair?" Naruto looked over his father's carrying his brand new lazy boy chair; his moving out gift.

"You can put it beside the coffee table Pops." A low growl could be heard from Kakashi at his son's pet name. It was only around his friends that Naruto called him Pops. All other times he was Father, or when Naruto wanted something he may be called Daddy. Though Iruka got called Daddy more often since he was such a softy for Naruto. That boy had Iruka wrapped around his pinky.

"I don't get how you guys have so much stuff. You just moved out."

Naruto had been carrying a box of bedding before he saw what Sakura was carrying. Her and Ino had agreed to carry the small stuff and help them organize the apartment. Okay agreed was stretching it, it was more like they had forced the boy's to let them arrange the apartment in exchange for their help packing everything a couple weeks ago. The boys had begrudgingly agreed before Kakashi pointed out that they could always change it once the girls left. This had them excited for the deal. Leave it to Kakashi to find a way to make a crappy situation better.

The box Naruto had been carrying fell to the floor and he rushed over to Sakura before grabbing the box she was holding.

"I'll take that. You go get something else." There was mild panic in his voice. He swore this box was still hidden at home. Iruka must have packed it when he wasn't looking

Sakura eyed Naruto before she gripped the box tighter. "No that's okay Naruto. I have it"

"Seriously Sakura give it!"

The box suddenly vanished from both their hands and Kiba had it across the room and was slowly opening it. "This has got to be good"

"NO!"

Before the box could be opened, Naruto dived at Kiba and knocked him and the box over. He was not about to let anyone see the contents of that box even if it killed him. There were certain things that he was going to kept hidden especially from his childhood crush. The last thing he needed was for Sakura and everyone else to know the contents of the box, besides his parents since he told Iruka everything and Kakashi always managed to find out. This came in handy right now though as Kakashi picked up the box and headed into Naruto's room with it.

Kiba, Sakura and Ino all stared at Naruto before Lee came bursting up the stairs.

"What are you guys all doing?! Standing around is not youthful! Come on we need to get this truck done by sunset or I'll swim 500 laps!"

A collective groan sounded at the overenthusiastic boy glad in green. Naruto had no clue what made Lee think that looked good. If it was orange it would be much better but still a horrible outfit choice. And that was saying a lot since Naruto would wear practically anything orange. Including a certain item in a certain box. A small blush rose on his cheeks at the thought before he jumped up.

"You heard Lee! If we're not done by sunset then we're all swimming 500 laps." Naruto booked it down the stairs as fast as he could almost running over a guy on his way down the stairs. He ignored the guy though as he was determined to get this all done by sunset mainly since he felt he'd be too exhausted to swim all those laps but the truck was also due back by 6 pm or else he'd be charged for another day. That was not about to happen.

"Why did I agree to go drinking last night." Kiba groaned from all the yelling and over enthusiasm. He was starting to think that moving in with Naruto was a . . . who was he joking this was going to be amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New Friend, Old Friend and Best Friend!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

Luck was on the group's side today, especially Lee's, as they were done unloading the truck by 5 pm. This was just cause for Naruto and Lee to celebrate. Another round of drinks was being poured, from one of the kitchen boxes that Iruka unpacked, when there was a faint knock on the door. Naruto had been closest to the door at that moment so he turned on his heel, doing a very comical pirouette, before opening it. He was met with the boy he had almost run into earlier. Immediately his smile rose on his lips as he took in the sight of the other.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." Of course he had to introduce himself, Naruto was the type of person who figured everyone should know who he was since he is goal in life was to be a very influential person in the community. One day everyone would know who Naruto Uzumaki was.

The boy stared at Naruto for a moment before he was nudged by another guy, as he came around the corner.

"You almost ran into me."

"That's not what you're supposed to say Gaara." Finally a name was given to the red-head before Naruto.

"Hey. I'm Kankuro, this is my brother, Gaara and our sister. . . " He looked down the hall for a moment before he saw his sister turn the corner. "That's Temari. We live down the hall room 417."

"You almost ran into me." It was obvious that Gaara wasn't going to let it go until Naruto apologized for almost knocking him down the stairs earlier.

"Heh, sorry about that. I was rushing to move in. We're all moved in though. If you want we're having celebratory drinks if you want to join us." Naruto was rubbing the back of his head feeling bad now that he realized he could have really hurt Gaara.

Finally the rest if the apartments inhabitants decided to find out who had their new guest was. With all of them being so worn out, nobody has the motivation to actually go to the front door. Instead a shout could be heard from the kitchen, "NARUTO! WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!"

Of course Kiba couldn't come for himself, instead he had to scream across the apartment. His father seemed to be the only one who wasn't lazy as he came up behind Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. Iruka gave a welcoming smile to the three at the door. "Come join us. There is plenty to go around."

Gaara seemed to deem the apology worthy, and he headed into the apartment. Cold green eyes moved over all the people standing around in the kitchen. He took in all the new faces suddenly realized this was probably a bad idea. He was in a stranger's kitchen, with many different people. Of course this changed completely when he felt Kankuro and Temari come up behind him with Naruto and Iruka. Suddenly the apartment kitchen felt so much smaller with so many people standing inside of it.

 **-One Month Later-**

Almost killing Gaara had been one of the best things that Naruto could have possibly done. Even though he and the red-head were complete opposites, they seemed to get along as if they had been best friends forever. It was days like today that made Naruto glad that they chose that apartment building to move into.

"Come on Gaara! You promised me ramen!" Naruto was pounding on the door to apartment 417. He had been promised lunch and he was not about to let Gaara get away with not keeping his promise. Anything else and he could have accepted a cancellation but nobody promised ramen and escaped. Not even his dad or father. Of course, it would do Naruto well to check if anyone was home first.

"Stop trying to break down the door brat! Gaara is at your place waiting for you" Kankuro pushed past Naruto before unlocking the apartment door and heading inside. He rolled his eyes as he heard Naruto thank him before taking off down the hall. Of course, he would be at the wrong place. Gaara did say he would meet him at his apartment.

Naruto turned the corner to get to his apartment and this time completely took out Gaara. They fell over each other and landed on the ground.

"Umph. ... You are trying to kill me." Gaara mumbled as he slowly got back to his feet after hitting the ground. It was proving to be more and more dangerous to be around Naruto.

"Hah, sorry again Gaara! Let's go get ramen! You promised!"

Gaara dusted himself off after a moment before he nodded and headed downstairs. "I prefer to live through today." Naruto could hear the sarcasm in Gaara's voice but still laughed as he headed downstairs.

 **-At the Ramen Shop-**

Naruto had just finished his 5th bowl of ramen when he noticed a long haired, brunette boy enter the establishment along with a giant. He blinked a few times before jumping up "HAKU!"

Said brunette quickly turned from talking with his companion, Zabuza, when he heard the voice. It sounded so familiar but it wasn't until he saw the bright blonde hair that he recognized the owner of the voice. His eyes moved to Zabuza to as if asking permission to go to his friend and with a single nod he smiled brightly before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I moved here with Kiba for school. We're going to Konoha University starting next month."

Haku hugged his friend tightly before laughing. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm teaching at the elementary school just down the road. Oh this is my boyfriend, Zabuza"

"B..bo...boyfriend!?"

"Yes Naruto. I thought we already came to terms with the fact that I'm gay."

"Ya but you never had a boyfriend! It wasn' . . .I thought. Well Congrats!"

Gaara stared at them both during the exchange and nodded to Zabuza when their eyes met. He didn't know the guy but Temari had been telling him he needed to at least try to acknowledge people. A nod was acknowledgement right? "Naruto, you're ramen is getting cold." He was trying to get the blonde to sit down since he really didn't want more people around. Gaara rarely left his apartment for a reason. It wasn't that he hated people, he just didn't feel like he could trust them. He had never trusted anyone besides Temari and Kankuro that was until Naruto showed up like a blonde wrecking ball and managed to get beneath his walls.

"We've got to get going anyways. It's our anniversary. But we'll hang out later. You have to have a house warming party!"

Haku hugged Naruto tightly before he moved back and took Zabuza's hand. Naruto hugged Haku back before he sat back down and finished his bowl of ramen.

"Hot or cold ramen is amazing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Lunch Time Visit**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

The first day of university came before Naruto even got a chance to get fully settled into the apartment. He found himself having to get up at 6:30am because of classes. This proved difficult as Naruto was not a morning person. At all. Smacking the snooze button on the alarm clock, Naruto groaned and rolled over. The last thing he wanted was to have to get up so early. He didn't have class until 8am anyway and it was only a 15 minute walk from their apartment so it wasn't like Naruto really had to get up so early. He couldn't exactly recall why he set the alarm so early either. The reason suddenly became clear as Akamaru came dashing into the room, and soon the hound's entire body weight was resting on the trapped blonde. The hound started to nuzzle the boy's neck trying to get him up.

"Maru nooo" Naruto tried to roll over to get away from the dog before his face came to look directly in Kiba's eyes. Agreeing to go to the gym before school was not his brightest idea. A groan left his lips as he was now being assaulted from both sides.

"Come on Naru... You promised... We have to walk Akamaru too"

Naruto groaned before he slowly sat up showing his half naked state. "Fine. Get out of my room!"

Kiba and Akamaru jumped off the bed before heading into the kitchen to wait for Naruto.

The temptation to roll over and go back to sleep was strong for Naruto but he knew if he did that a fate worse than being crushed by Akamaru would be in his future. Sliding out of bed, Naruto was regretting moving in with Akamaru and the mutt. Yes, Kiba was a mutt in his eyes right now. Naruto moved through his room and pulled out a clean pair of boxers, orange of course, and a pair of track pants. Sakura had made him swear not to wear orange again so he instead hid it under his clothing. Finding a shirt that didn't smell was an issue for Naruto as he figured he should probably do some laundry. He grabbed a black T-shirt that said 'young wild and free' in white cursive on the front. He pulled the shirt on before he looked over himself in the mirror. There was no taming his hair today; there was no taming his hair ever. The blonde spikes stuck up everywhere but it was his normal hairstyle. There wasn't much else to do so Naruto headed towards the kitchen where Kiba was.

"Hey mutt! Those are my pop-tarts!"

"You took too long."

Naruto growled a bit before he grabbed a pop-tart and slid his shoes on. "Let's go then."

 **-Lunchtime-**

Instead of staying on campus for lunch, Naruto headed over to Haku's school. He figured they should catch up since they hadn't met up in a while now, though they kept in touch over email. Seeing Haku in person had reminded Naruto just how much he missed him. Hearing the news about Haku having a boyfriend also proved that they had a lot to catch up about. Of course whenever they met up Haku always had to give Naruto a hard time for how they met even if it wasn't such a big deal.

 **-Seventeen Years Ago-**

 _7 year old Naruto had just been adopted by Iruka. They had just moved him into his new home and while Iruka finished some paperwork. Naruto was currently at the park with the caretaker so he wouldn't be bothering Iruka. He was just swinging and staring blankly ahead as he worried that Iruka would send him away. He didn't want to go back to the orphanage. The bigger kids were really mean to him and called him a whole bunch of mean names._

 _"Hiya!"_

 _Shocked by the sudden voice, Naruto looked up to see a little girl standing in front of him. He smiled brightly since showing fear would get him beaten up. "Hi! I'm Naruto!"_

 _As most typical 7 years olds all it took was that before Naruto had made a new friend. They had spent the entire afternoon running around playing tag, swinging, taking turns going up and down the slide, and helping each other on the monkey bars._

 _When Iruka had come out to the playground he saw Naruto and couldn't help but smile. The boy was finally opening up to people it seemed. This adoption was the right thing to do. He had fallen in love with Naruto on first sight as did the child he was playing with._

 _"Iru . .. DADDY! Guess what?! I made a new friend. See! Isn't she pretty" Naruto cried as soon as he saw his new father and pulled the little girl along behind him. He now had a daddy and a friend. It was a great day for the seven year old. That was until a look of concern came upon Iruka's face. The man was going to say something till the little girl spoke up._

 _"I'm a boy. I'm Haku." The boy smiled brightly at Naruto and Iruka before he stuck his tongue out at Naruto. "Silly."_

 _Naruto's eyes went wide, if that was even possible, as he looked over Haku. He took a moment to process this information before he smiled brightly at Haku. He didn't care that Haku was a boy. All he cared about was that he had a friend._

 **-Back to Lunchtime-**

Though whenever Haku gave him a hard time for thinking he was a girl, Naruto would retort that Haku did look like a girl then and still did. This would either result in Haku wearing a dress to prove he wasn't a girl, this plan always backfired since the other actually looked extremely sexy in a dress, or he would immediately change the subject to Naruto's sex life, or lack thereof.

Why was it that whenever Naruto was excited for something that bad things tended to happen. Or in this current circumstance, annoying things. Mere classrooms from Haku's class, Naruto heard a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Where are you going so fast dickless? I thought you would at least say hello. Or did they finally find you a dick?"

"Hello, Sai" Naruto's eyes hid his disgust as he smiled politely at the other. "It's been a while"

Sai's emotionless mask was firmly in place as he walked over to Naruto and looked over him. "You still look the same. Maybe a little shorter"

Being called many names before, Naruto has been one to just let things go easily. For some reason, Sai's insults could never go ignored. They were filled with liquid fire that just burned inside Naruto. Naruto was seething but realized he was in an elementary school and beating the art teacher senseless was probably a bad idea. A very tempting, but bad idea.

"And pudgier."

All resolve not to beat Sai disappeared as he was called fat. Naruto was not fat and he would not accept being called such.

"Ya well you're still an asshole like always Sai!" He immediately regretted screaming at the other as he watched many heads suddenly popped into the hall to see what exactly was going on, including Haku.

"Naruto, watch your language please. There are children around" Haku hurried over to his friend knowing his dislike for Sai. Grabbing Naruto's wrist he pulled him to his classroom making sure to give an extra hard tug as he noticed Naruto swinging at Sai's head.

"UZUMAKI!" Haku hadn't been fast enough to get Naruto to his room before Tsunade made her way into the hall.

In the blink of an eye the life was restored in Naruto and his eyes went wide. "Baa-chan!" He managed to pull from Haku's grasp and went over to the woman. It had been way too long since he had seen the old hag. Tsunade had been the principal of his school since he started up until a few years ago when she moved in with her then fianceé, now husband.

"How many times to I have to tell you to watch your language Naruto? Why don't we go to my office?"

Naruto swallowed since he really wasn't sure what Tsunade was going to do. He knew the woman missed him but she did have a huge temper and he unknowingly seemed to push all the right buttons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Enter Uchiha!**

 **Hey guys! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. With most of the characters introduced, we are just missing one. Our beloved Sasuke. Well here he is and the plot thickens. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

As soon as the door to Tsunade's office closed, Naruto was suffocated in a bone crushing hug. He had thought that since he was taller he would avoid being pulled into her gigantic bosoms but obviously that wasn't the case. No matter how tall he seemed to be he just gravitated towards them. It was as if they had their own gravity though Naruto wouldn't be surprised if they did. "Baa-chan!" came his muffled cry.

Tsunade laughed as she let go of the boy and looked down at him. "That's what you get for shouting in my hallways. I've missed you so much, boy. Look at how much you've grown"

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto shrugged since he really didn't know what to say. It had been a while since Naruto saw the woman so obviously he would have grown, at least he hoped he did.

Haku laughed a bit at the exchange between Naruto and Tsunade. Tsunade was like an Aunt to Naruto which at first Haku had been nervous about when she was the principal of their school but had grown accustom to it recently. "Ne, Naru. Are Iruka and Kakashi in town?"

Naruto only got a chance to nod before he got what Haku was getting at. "Baa-chan, are you free tonight for dinner? I bet they would love to see you too. And Uncle Jiraya!"

The blonde enthusiasm wasn't anything new to Tsunade as she nodded. "Why don't you get your father to call me and we'll arrange something?"

Shizune's voice came over the intercom "Tsunade, your visitor is here."

Naruto pouted a bit since his visit was being cut short but he hugged Tsunade for a moment before he moved back. "I'll see you later!" He called out his goodbye as he opened the door to Tsunade's office and ran head first into the person who was coming in. The impact had thrown him completely off and Naruto ended up on his ass as he stared up at the brick wall he ran into.

Groaning as he rubbed his forehead, Naruto noticed the polished black shoes in front of him. Just what he wanted was to run into some stuck up guy.

"Dobe"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard the word slip from the guys lips. Obviously Tsunade or Haku didn't hear it as they didn't show any reaction. Before he knew it he was stepped over as the other moved into the room and Naruto jumped up. He was not going to be treated as a doormat.

"Listen here! Watch where you're going!" Naruto was fuming so he didn't notice that he was a bit louder than he should have been.

"I was. You ran into me."

The calm, indifferent voice was what really threw Naruto off as he was used to Kiba or Haku fighting back with him. Even Sai would give him a better fight than the raven in front of him. He growled a bit before Haku grabbed his arm and pulled him from the principal's office. The door was shut behind him and Naruto just stared at it wondering what just happened.

"Who the hell was that? What nerve!"

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, his family owns the land the school is on."

There was hesitation as Naruto let the information sink in before he put the connections together. "Wait. Uchiha? The dean of Kohona University. That's him?"

"No, idiot. That's his son"

"I'm not an idiot! Why does everyone keep calling me that? How was I supposed to know that was his son. All I know is Uchiha is the dean's last name."

"Is his first name Sasuke?"

"Uh. Maybe. I don't know. Never really paid attention to his first name. He introduced himself at the welcoming ceremony and then disappeared since. What's he doing here?"

Haku sighed as he knew they were about to play 20 questions until Naruto had all the information he wanted. "I'm not sure. There has been rumours of relocating the school. I really hope not, it'll be a long move and take up my entire summer"

Naruto's questions continued as they made their way back to Haku's classroom. Unfortunately the time had flown by and lunchtime was over, which lead Haku to kick Naruto out so he could teach. This was after they made plans to get together later on. He really had missed his friend and was glad to have him back. Haku knew Naruto better than any one of his other friends. The only people who knew Naruto better than Haku were his father's and aunt and uncle.

 **\- One Week Later -**

The dinner with Tsunade and Jiraya had gone amazing, besides his perverted uncle trying to get the waiter's opinion on his new book. Naruto was sure the boy was embarrassed enough that his co-workers knew that he read the perverted series though it was his fault of pointing it out when Jiraya gave Kakashi his newest novel.

Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke since their run in at Tsunade's office and he was glad for that. He was constantly complaining about the raven whenever the topic arose in his mind, which many would say was way too often. He had also started to pay more attention to what was going on at school and found out the dean, was Madara Uchiha, who had two nephews. Naruto had already met Sasuke who was the youngest nephew and there was his older brother, Itachi. It seemed Sasuke was in the business program at the university which meant that Naruto would never see him, since he was a Tourism and Rec major.

He loved working out so figured why not go into school to find out more about people's bodies. He was considering being either a physiotherapist or a personal trainer. Both jobs were something he was interested in though overall he knew he would be president one day. Kiba was always teasing him, since Naruto couldn't be bothered to actually pay attention to political activity. His excuse was that what was happening now didn't mean anything to him since he wasn't president yet, when he was president that was when he'd pay attention.

Naruto was sitting in his first year accounting class and wondered just why he had to take this bloody class. This had nothing to do with the body or making it stronger. Unfortunately, that was one of the downfalls of being in university; they were required to take courses that really made no sense at all to Naruto's future degree. He was staring at the white board as the teacher went over debits and credits and felt his head about to explode. Who could logically understand this stuff? It was complete gibberish and seemed useless to Naruto. Who cared where the money went as long as they got it and it was spent?

The professor checked the time on the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:20. "Well we've covered a lot today, we'll finish up next class and go over the assigned questions. Also remember there is a tutoring center located down the hall from my office for any of you who are looking for extra help and clarification. See you next class"

That was Naruto's cue to shove everything into his bag and sling it over his shoulder. He stretched his arms above his head before he was punched in the side by Kiba. "You going to that tutor guy? We both know you need it"

"As much as you need it, Mutt. Let's go grab some lunch."

"Food! God I'm starved."

Naruto laughed as he punched Kiba in the arm before leaving the classroom. The only thought on his mind was getting to the cafeteria to get food in his belly. He loved having culinary students on campus since it meant that the food was so much better. After making a complaint on the first day about them not having ramen, Naruto was shocked to enter the cafeteria to the beautiful smell of ramen. Whatever Kiba was saying was completely ignored as Naruto ran up to the counter and ordered himself two bowls of ramen. The guy behind the counter laughed before he served Naruto.

"Thanks Choji! Same time tomorrow!" Naruto had made sure to get the boy's name. The student was going to be his new best friend simply so that he could go to him personally when he desired ramen. Choji also seemed to know Ino so it was nice to have another person in common between the two of them. That and he made ramen. Really Ino didn't matter at all in this equation.

Naruto was drooling as he paid for his food. Scanning the cafeteria, he tried to find a table for them. His ramen was getting cold. Time was of the essence. Locating an empty table, Naruto made a beeline towards it before he started inhaling the delicious, heavenly food. The entire surrounding area meant nothing to him at this exact moment. Of course, Kiba had to ruin his peace when he suddenly kicked him under the table.

"What?!" Naruto spoke through a mouth full of broth and noodles.

"Isn't that the guy you've been talking about for the past week?"

Naruto's head spun around after the noodles were safely in his mouth before his eyes landed on the raven. He sat there glaring for a bit before his glare was suddenly returned by the exact person he was glaring at. "Yes! Look at him! So smug! Like he runs the place!"

"Ya well, get ready. He's coming over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – PUNCH!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just using them for my own twisted . . . I mean creative ideas. :)**

Ramen never tasted as sour to Naruto as it currently did. He wondered just what the raven wanted with him. He was doing his best to avoid the other however possible. He knew he went to school here but that was why Naruto avoided the boy's building whenever possible. He desperately wanted to dive into his ramen and disappeared until Sasuke had left the room, maybe until he graduated. It sounded like a great idea to Naruto since he loved ramen to start with. The food was completely delicious and so comforting. Whenever he felt upset, sick, or in celebration he would always get ramen from Iruka. Occasionally, it was also used as punishment. Never did punishment last more than 24 hours since Naruto would feel so upset he would lose his energy and Iruka would get sucked into his depression until ramen was used to make everything better. The older man was smart to introduce Naruto to Kakashi over ramen since it was when the boy was the happiest, and wasn't paying attention to anything else in the world. Kakashi had also told him to order however much he wanted. He learnt quickly just how much Naruto could eat. Never had he made that offer since.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The raven was coming straight towards them and those onyx eyes never left his own. Maybe Sasuke was going to apologize for being so rude before. Yes! That must be it. Baa-chan must have pointed it out once he had left the office and this was the first time they had seen each other since. Naruto felt his heart swell a bit from the idea that The Sasuke Uchiha was on his way over to apologize to him.

It was like a kick to the stomach when Sasuke walked right passed them and headed to the next table over where a boy, with long brown hair and white eyes, sat. The boy had caught Naruto's eyes earlier since he had the same cold aura that Sasuke had. It was no wonder that the two of them knew each other. What didn't make sense was why the girl and pineapple haired guy sat with them. The pineapple haired guy seemed completely unamused to be sitting there as he looked as if he rather be off napping. Naruto determined he probably didn't get enough sleep last night. The girl had the same eyes as the long haired guy but she had a meek appearance to her, not cold like her eyeball counterpart.

He registered her eyes suddenly looking into his and noticed a blush raise on her cheeks. Naruto wondered why the girl was blushing but didn't get a chance to further question it as he heard chuckling from across the table.

"What are you laughing about, Mutt?"

"You're staring at him as if you're a lovesick school girl."

This comment had Naruto's leg snapping out to meet Kiba's shin. "Am not! He's just a stupid bastard!" he growled before he started to eat his ramen again. He didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to leave and get back to his class so he didn't have to see the bastard anymore. He had half a mind to go over there and demand an apology, actually that sounded like a great idea.

Getting up from his chair, Naruto turned towards the raven's table and glared at Sasuke. He ignored Kiba telling him to sit his ass back down, as his body propelled forwards on autopilot. Moments later he stood behind Sasuke's chair and glared at the back of his head.

"Hey, teme!"

The entire table stopped talking and slowly turned to look at Naruto. The white eyed boy looked slightly annoyed. The pineapple head actually seemed to get some energy before he muttered 'troublesome' and laid his head back down. The girl blushed even harder and it seemed that her food was the most interesting thing on the table, Naruto could understand that if she had ramen but she had some weird tofu dish. The most interesting reaction was Sasuke's since he realized that he was the one being addressed as teme. He stared at Naruto for a moment before turning back to his food not even bothering to acknowledge him at all.

Naruto was fuming when he didn't even get a response. He growled a bit before he slammed his hands on the side of the table beside Sasuke.

"I'm talking to you! Teme! You owe me an apology for the other day!"

"You're annoying."

This word seemed to momentarily confuse Naruto. The confusion wore off quickly and Naruto suddenly punched Sasuke in the cheek, not even bothering to remember exactly who the boy was. He was pissing him off and that was it. Naruto did not take being walked on lightly.

The entire cafeteria stopped as the sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room. Even Naruto was paralyzed with shock as everything seemed to come back and finally register in his mind. Frozen on the spot from the unknown of what was going to happen, Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Naruto wasn't the only one completely shocked though, Sasuke was also staring ahead as he tried to piece together exactly what happened. Did the boy actually . . . no it was impossible.

Kiba was the first one who broke out of the shock and he grabbed their things before rushing over to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dashed out of the room with the blonde in tow behind him.

The two of them kept moving until they were safely in Kiba's car before Kiba exploded. "IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking Naruto?!"

Naruto just stared ahead before he finally turned to look over Kiba. "He pissed me off. It's not my fault."

"It is damn well your fault. He's the dean's nephew! You could get kicked out of school for that crap."

"I . . . I wasn't thinking about that. He just pissed me off."

"Idiot!"

Naruto growled a bit before he slammed his head against the dashboard. "I'm an idiot. Fine. What do I do now?"

"I have no fucking clue."

A groan left Naruto as he shook his head and grabbed his bag. He still had classes to attend and wasn't about to skip even if he was about to be kicked out. Punching Sasuke was an accident if he really needed to he would just have to argue his point. It wasn't like they would just kick him out without giving him a fair trial. He paid all his tuition so they couldn't just kick him out. At least he hoped not.

Without another word, Naruto left the car and headed towards class. He was going to go through with his schooling until he couldn't anymore. He had worked far too hard to give up so quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Sasuke's**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story to this point. I would appreciate any reviews letting me know how you feel and I will do my best to respond to all of them. :) This story is written up to Chapter 9 currently. After that my upload speed may diminish. From here on, I'm going to focus on uploading every Friday.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... that's all**

 **Sasuke's POV**

*BAM!*

Always the same thing every morning. The nightly 'exercise' of his roommate would attempt to leave as quietly as possible until they got to the blasted front door. None of the geniuses considered the fact that as quiet as they were their front door was heavy and unless they slowly closed it it would slam. This always managed to start his day on the wrong foot. Instead of calmly accessing the situation, he got up and stormed down the hall. He stopped at the kitchen for a moment to grab a glass of water before going back down the hall. There was a door in his way but it was quickly slammed open without a care in the world. Arriving at the bed of the man whose fault it was for his rude awakening, the cup of water was suddenly dumped all over the sleeping raven.

"FUCK!"

The sleeping raven had been so shocked to feel the cold water wash over his body that he jumped up, glaring at the pissed off raven holding an empty glass. Their glares intensified for a moment before the younger raven turned and stalked out of the room.

"Tell your nightly things to close the bloody front door slowly. Next time I won't hesitate to make sure that water's hot."

"Always a pleasure in the morning, neh, Sasu-chan"

Sasuke completely ignored his brother as he continued down the hall. Today was turning into the worst day ever. He had another meeting with the elementary school in order to determine what exactly would be happening. His uncle still didn't believe that they would have a hard time relocating the students but Sasuke felt that the school was required for how full he saw it was. In the end it wasn't his decision, unfortunately. It would just be an all-out war between his uncle and himself to determine the fate of the school which Sasuke knew he was going to lose.

Figuring that he was up anyway, Sasuke decided to start getting ready for his day. He had an Econometrics midterm at 10 which he felt completely prepared for. He also had a meeting with his uncle that afternoon. It wasn't a huge meeting but just the two of them getting together for lunch to please the man. Even though it was supposed to be a normal lunch, it normally turned into a business meeting Madara was too business focused which was the one reason that Sasuke had insisted on moving out with Itachi but lately he had been regretting this decision.

 **-Lunchtime-**

Sasuke's exam had gone perfect as always. He had finished first as he did for all other exams before handing it in. Unfortunately he had to meet with Professor Sarutobi after class to go over his group's thesis and get it approved. He had been the best candidate since Neji seemed to have no patience with the man, and Hinata was way too nervous to handle talking to them let alone their professor. Unfortunately, Sasuke could handle the man only a little more than Neji, so leaving the meeting he had been infuriated. The limitations of their algorithm was not sufficient enough for the man which resulted in them having to redo their data search to find a more direct approach to the situation. Hence the reason why Sasuke was currently seeing red as he plotted Asuma's near death in his head. It would be completely accidental, of course.

Not paying attention to his surroundings at all, Sasuke stalked through the cafeteria, thrilled nobody was in his way. Even if they were he would have just walked right through them to his destination. Sitting beside Neji, Sasuke just nodded his to the group before he took the tray that Shikamaru slowly pushed towards him.

"Hn, thanks Shika" he muttered before he turned his attention back to Neji. "I can't believe Asuma. Just because we want to put in a coefficient based on gender and age he says there is not enough concrete data. There are too many binomial variables in order for the algorithm to properly run meaning there will most likely be errors. Of course, there will be errors, it's not like we can run every possible situation in order to determine the exact output. All we're doing is a bloody project to depict a person's television habits are reflected on their overall GPA. We're going to have to find at least one new coefficient to run the data again to increase the value."

Shikarmaru lifted his head slightly to look over Sasuke. "Troublesome" he muttered before he shook his head and laid it back down.

"I guess we can run them tomorrow after lunch between classes."

"Hn" Sasuke wasn't looking forwards to this but he felt it was the only solution to their problem at the moment. He needed the project to be perfect since it would affect his overall graduating GPA.

" **Hey, teme!"**

Sasuke hadn't paid attention to the voice since he figured nobody would dare speak to him like that. Seeing Shikamaru lift his head and again repeat the word troublesome before laying back down, and the blush that seemed to completely stain Hinata's face, made Sasuke wonder if someone was actually that stupid. The annoyed look on Neji's face as the other stared behind him made Sasuke realize that yes, somebody was that stupid. Turning from where he was sitting he looked up at Naruto and just stared at him with a cold expression as he hid his confusion. Of course it would be the one person he had run into before and labelled correctly as an idiot.

The boy wasn't worth his time or energy though, so Sasuke turned back around to pick at the food that Shikamaru had brought him. This didn't seem to work as he hoped when the blonde idiot slammed his hands on the table. It was like he was asking for trouble.

"I'm talking to you! Teme! You owe me an apology for the other day!"

Sasuke saw no reason why he would owe anyone an apology nor did he plan on giving one. Uchiha's did not apologize for anything, even if it was their fault. Not that Sasuke took fault for the blonde idiot running into him.

"You're annoying" Sasuke had a tendency to state exactly how he felt in certain situations and this one was clearly not something he wanted to take part in.

A flash of pain ran through his cheek leaving Sasuke to sit there staring ahead in a daze. There was no way possible that the boy had just . . . no it was not possible. The blonde idiot was not that stupid was he? Did he not know exactly who Sasuke was? He must by now know that he was at least the Dean of the University's nephew. Who in their right mind would actually punch the dean's nephew, at least on campus? The realization of what he did suddenly showed on Naruto's face but Sasuke wasn't sure how to take this.

Deciding he wasn't about to let the boy get away with this he was about to turn and return the favor when he noticed the blonde being whisked away by a brunette with two red triangles on his cheeks.

"Sss-Sasuke-kun, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked with a worried tone.

Finally, Shikamaru seemed to have given up on napping as he just looked over Sasuke. "It seems that this semester might actually be very interesting" he muttered as he picked a fry off Sasuke's tray and popped it in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Threats?!**

 **Back to Naruto's head.**

 **PS. I don't own. No monies received. kthnxbai**

Naruto awoke the next morning dreading the day ahead. Small dark circles had shown up under the boys eyes as proof of his sleeping pattern the previous night. His non-existent sleep, that is. He could still feel the phantom touch of Sasuke's face against his fist. The prospect of getting away with just a warning was his greatest hope. The previous night Naruto had done a little homework about Uchiha family which seemed to scare him further since he determined his worst case scenario was getting sued and ending up in jail. He wouldn't put it past them. Madara, the university dean, seemed to be a ruthless tycoon who crushed anyone who got in his way. He only took the position of dean since he wanted to make more money so he determined the best way was to bleed students dry. This damn economy didn't really accept anyone into a decent job without some bloody expensive piece of paper to prove they could maybe do the job. Itachi was heartless in his own way, he was seen almost every other night with a new 'friend' and he wasn't too quiet when he told them he was only interested in one night. Sasuke was the anomaly in the family. Naruto hadn't found out too much about the boy except he was the least likely to inherit the family business. He would most likely end up being Itachi's right hand man.

The time for self pity was drawing to a close as the clicking of Akamaru's nails could be heard down the hall. Naruto knew he was about to get a face full of dog slobber. Attempting to get off the bed to avoid his impending doom, the blonde managed to twist his one foot in the sheets. As Akamaru's head popped through the doorway, Naruto went to stand and was sent directly to the floor by his sheets. In mere seconds Akamaru was atop the blonde covering him in slobber.

"Akamaru, no! Stop! UHGHH!" During his shouts the dog managed to lick the edge of Naruto's mouth and the blonde quickly closed it. He struggled for a moment before he suddenly heard Kiba cackling from the hallway. He looked up and glared before hiding his face again. "Help me out dog-breath!"

Kiba was clutching his stomach as he did his best not to topple over from laughing. "Aka. . . hah . . Stop" he called out amidst laughing.

The dog stopped his assault on Naruto as soon as he heard Kiba's, albeit broken, command.

Naruto managed to untangle himself from the sheets before he got up and glared at Kiba. "It wasn't that funny." The blonde couldn't keep a straight face though as he soon broke out in laughter himself, . until he noticed the clock. "Shit we're going to be late" he cried before dashing to the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto and Kiba managed to arrive at school on time for their first class. They hid in the back corner away from the stare of their professor. They were still unsure how they felt about their professor; Anko seemed to be a lady easily pissed off and neither of the boys planned on getting on her bad side. It wasn't until they looked over a couple rows that they noticed the brunette from Sasuke's lunch table taking a nap.

"You'd think that he didn't sleep all night or something."

"Shit! Do you think he saw me?"

"Relax Naruto, the only thing he sees is the inside of his eyelids."

Before Naruto could respond to Kiba, a white board eraser came flying across the room and hit Shikamaru in the head. "I don't come here for 7 in the morning for you to sleep in my class!" she called to the Nara boy.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru lifted his head to look at the woman before straightening up a bit.

"You think this is so troublesome, how about you explain to the class the fundamentals?"

Shikamaru blinked a couple times before he sighed. "Nah."

Naruto could see the veins in Anko's head starting to pop. Maybe this class wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. It didn't take long for Anko to move on from Shikamaru and continue on with her lesson.

When class was finally over, Shikamaru looked over to Naruto, "Room 150 at 11am." he muttered before he placed his phone back into his pocket and headed out of the classroom.

Naruto turned to stare at Kiba as he wondered just what exactly Shikamaru was going on about. "Do you think . . . Sasuke is behind this?"

Kiba shrugged before patting Naruto on the back for support, "Only one way to find out."

When 11am hit, Naruto was standing outside room 150. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to go inside the room or not but he knew he had to do something. This whole thing with Sasuke had to be fixed soon, hopefully without the involvement of the dean, so that Naruto could go back to sleeping normally. His entire education was hanging in the balance. Okay, so maybe he was over reacting, but he was still terrified it could occur.

The door slammed open at 11:05, knocking Naruto to the ground. He held his head. "Owwww."

Sasuke looked down at the blonde idiot on the ground before he rolled his eyes. "Dobe." He turned back around and headed into the room. "Get in here."

Naruto nursed his head for a moment longer before moving slowly into the room. Neji had shut the door behind him and leaned against it. This was a very bad sign in Naruto's mind but he held himself up with confidence.

"Did you really think you could get away with punching Sasuke?"

Naruto's head spun from Sasuke to a very burly looking guy. He swallowed as he knew it was now or never. "The teme deserved it!"

Kisame blinked as he looked over the blonde before his eyes moved back to Sasuke. He had been asked here to intimidate the kid not fight him. It turns out Sasuke found a little kit with some fight left in him. "Do you know who you're messing with kid?"

"I don't care! He started it!"

"Tsk, children."

"I'm not a child!"

Looking from Naruto to Sasuke, Kisame shook his head, "Tell Itachi I've held up my end, you've got a kit with spunk here Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Kisame as the man just left the room. So much for putting the fear of god in him. "Hn."

Naruto stared at the door before looking back to Sasuke. "What's your problem?!"

Sasuke stared dully at Naruto before he grabbed his bag and headed over to Neji, "Stay out of my path. If I ever see your moronic face again, you'll regret it," he muttered as he passed Naruto before he left the room.

Between meeting Sasuke, and the end of the day was a blur for Naruto. He still wasn't quite sure what had occurred. Instead he was focused on never seeing the raven again. It didn't bother him much. Sasuke was a rude, pompous jerk. He needed to be knocked down a peg. Naruto wasn't sure how he was going to do this but he would make sure Sasuke regretted threatening him. Naruto thought he was done with all of this stuff when he graduated high school.

Kiba smacked the blonde on the back of his head when Naruto didn't answer him.

"Ow! Kiba! What was that for?" he cried as he rubbed his poor abused head.

"If you were listening you would know. I asked how your visit with Sasuke went."

"Bloody teme! Said I had to stay out of his face or I'd 'regret' it."

"Seriously?"

"It's like we're back in high school."

"You know what this means, right?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at Kiba, both boys had mischievous grins plastered on their faces. "The teme will regret ever meeting me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Revenge Begins**

 **I don't own. No monies received. kthnxbai**

It has been a week since Sasuke had threatened Naruto, and the raven had regretted it. At every chance he got, the blonde had booby trapped the boy's life. Naruto had managed to wrapped Sasuke's car in saran wrap, over salted his lunch (this was the benefit of having Choji as a friend), stuck his spare gym clothes up on a flag pole and many more 'harmless' pranks. Naruto knew they were a little immature but every time Sasuke found one his eye would twitch, and his lips would turn down. Naruto was just about to pull the biggest prank so far. It was Friday afternoon, which meant he had no classes after lunch. Naruto had been doing recon during the week to find out a little more about the youngest Uchiha, mainly his home or place of employment. While Naruto hadn't been able to find out the youngest Uchiha's home address, he had easily found out where Uchiha Corp. was located. Knowing this company wanted to demolish Baa-chan's school only added to Naruto's pleasure. He had considered teepeeing the entire building but that would involve way too much toilet paper and would not directly influence the raven.

Naruto had found that the security in the building was extremely tight but it was just his luck that the company was hiring. With this knowledge, the blonde had sent in a completely bogus resume, painting him as the best future employee. The resume had worked perfectly and he had gotten the call yesterday to arrange an interview. Naruto had insisted on Friday afternoon, and here he now stood in front of the international giant. He couldn't remove the smile from his face even if he tried. He had no desire to work for Uchiha Corp., not to mention he was extremely underqualified. He did have every intention of making the younger Uchiha's day much worse though.

The blonde wasn't about to spend his hard earned money on a suit for this prank; that was a waste of money. Instead he walked confidently into the building in a pair of jeans and an orange button up top. The only reason he had a button-up top was because Iruka had forced him to get one for his graduation. The concept of taming his hair was pointless, so his blonde hair was stuck up in whatever direction it chose. Naruto learnt long ago that his hair had a mind of it's own and there was no point in trying to control it. At least his hair didn't resemble a duck butt.

Naruto had make it past security but instead of joining the other candidates in the conference room, Naruto had went on a search for the raven's office. He expected it to be much more challenging but the pretentious teme had his name plastered on the door. He was making this way too easy. There was only one thing standing between Naruto and his target. Some red head bimbo who seemed completely out of place. From the look in her eyes Naruto could tell she was new. At least he hoped she was new so he could easily pull one over on her. Heading to the desk, Naruto smiled down at the girl before placing the box he was carrying down. "I have a package for Mr. Uchiha."

The red head looked up at Naruto before rolling her eyes. "He's not here. Just leave it there."

"It's pertinent that he gets this right away."

A groan left her lips and the girl got up. "Fine. He'll be here shortly." Taking the package from Naruto she rolled her eyes before depositing the box inside the office. Once that extremely exhausting task was performed she went back to her computer without another word.

Naruto was offended but wasn't about to ruin his plan. He shrugged before heading down the hall, he had to get out of that office before the package activated, or at least out of the vicinity. Of course it was just his luck that a security guard noticed him in the hall.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here"

"Sorry. I needed to use the can and got lost" Naruto rubbed the back of his head feigning innocence because this guy was huge. Were his teeth sharpened? No. They couldn't be that wasn't professional. He was escorted by the shark man to where the rest of the candidates were. The man gave him a look which roughly translated to 'don't-go-anywhere' and Naruto had a sinking feeling like he'd regret trying to leave. Oh well, not like he had anything to lose. He stretched back in his chair as a guy came out of the side room looking completely dejected. Naruto was planning his escape when his name was called, we'll his pseudo name. No way did he want to be linked to being in the building. There was no escape as he was escorted into the side room. Well it had seemed to be a side room, except this office was twice as big and looking over the city. "Holy crap! That's an amazing view."

The wall facing the city was glass from floor to ceiling. This only held Naruto's gaze for a moment before a familiar looking figure stepped into his view sending Naruto's heart plummeting to the first floor. The familiar onyx eyes bore into his own as if he could read his every motive. Naruto was prepared to be kicked out that very second. It was just his luck that his interviewer would be the same raven he was trying to prank. His prank wouldn't even get the full effect since the raven wouldn't be in his office to experience the delightful smell that would bring tears to his eyes and infuse itself in his clothing. Naruto was waiting to hear that the floor was being -cleared out until they could get a cleaning company in.

Before being able to enjoy seeing the floor cleared out he had to deal with Sasu… not Sasuke. Finally taking a good look at the entirety of the onyx haired person, he realized that the man in front of him was not Sasuke but an older looking version of him. Maybe this was his father? The raven in front of him had longer hair which was pulled into a low ponytail and was taller than Sasuke. No their father had passed on, this must be his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. All confidence was rapidly draining from Naruto as he felt Itachi's eyes bore into him. The last thing Naruto wanted was to be here when the stink bomb went off, he had a sinking feeling Itachi would not be too impressed. It was only a matter of time until it…

 **BOOM!**

Shit…


	9. Review Response

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry guys. This is not yet a chapter update. I should have one in the next couple days. This is in response to the most recent reviews as I haven't responded to them yet.**

 **To start off I have made a special twitter so everyone can easily contact me if you want or get updates on story progress :) The username is the same as on here ( synnblack )**

 **Guest 1 (Chapter 3) –** I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning. I understand it was a bit slow moving at first. While Gaara wasn't immediately impacting the story, they will be showing up more often in the next couple chapters. It was important for me to show their meeting so they don't just start being friends suddenly. I hope you've kept with us and the plot is unfolding more for you.

Spoiler: One of the Sand siblings will be part of the marriage, falling out, child, or current moment. Which is why I needed to establish a relationship upfront. J

 **Melyway –** Not sure if this is a good Wow or bad… I'm hoping it's good.

 **Guest 2 (Chapter 8) –** Okay. I can completely see where you're coming from as it may seem like Naruto's hatred is irrational and he is getting away with everything he's doing. I think one of the main reasons why this comes off that way is the fact that we are just seeing Naruto's side of things. Yes. They were both rude when they bumped into each other. In Naruto's defence, he did not see himself as being rude. This is a common occurrence in real life with people seeing other's faults before their own. Nobody had pointed out to him how he was rude. In addition, his nerves were already high from his little back and forth with Sai. Again, I'm not saying he was right but this is how it is for him.

Never did I say he talked shit. He was complaining. That could be anything from reiterating the fact that Sasuke bumped into him, to just bringing up his name in conversation about how rude he was (Naruto's feelings on the matter, not actual fact).

The confrontation was in true Naruto fashion; he acted upon before thinking. At the beginning he wanted to avoid Sasuke completely. There was no point he specifically stated he wanted to "start shit". The entire confrontation was purely spur of the moment. Was it the right thing to do? Of course not. He may be a fictional character but just like normal people he can have momentary lapses in judgement. There was something about Sasuke's presence that set Naruto off. This is purely in Naruto's POV where he felt like Sasuke was the only one in the wrong. Yes. This was a fair amount of time after the event, but Naruto doesn't seem like the person to just let something go (at least not in this story). He is especially like this with, someone like, Sasuke who already rubs him the wrong way. While the 'run in' was a trivial matter, what is trivial to one person may not be trivial to someone else. Yes, Naruto had Iruka growing up in this story but that does not mean he wasn't bullied as a child.

I'd like to point out that Naruto didn't run after he punched Sasuke. He was dragged out by Kiba who's first instinct was to make sure a fight didn't break out.

All I can say about Sasuke is he hadn't do anything _yet_. He had threatened that next time he saw Naruto he would do something, especially with the receptionist being able to pinpoint Naruto to the delivery of the stink bomb. Even more so, we can't see what is happening in his mind. He may have already done things that Naruto may have missed. He's not the sharpest crayon.

As for the rest, besides the punch which Sasuke's pride had him deal with on his own, nothing else up to the stink bomb can be traced back to Naruto. And the stink bomb just happened, which means that all consequences are just beginning.

I'm proud of you if everything you do takes into consideration of every single person it will impact. Congrats. I don't mean to come off snarky, I'm truly impressed. Personally, I am sure some things I have done have impacted people that I never foretold or noticed. The story is biased on Naruto because it's Naruto's story. It's focused on him and his life. The thoughts of others aren't seen unless they are relevant to Naruto's POV at the time or I switch to Sasuke's view. His focus on Sasuke could easily be considered an obsession. Good or bad. That's to be determined.

 **Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them and hope all concerns are cleared up. Again next chapter should be up within the next couple days.** **J**


End file.
